Duel Arena
The Duel Arena is a safe way to stake anything you want. But be careful, because staking can and will be addictive if you are good at it, DO NOT GET COCKY! More then likely you will end up getting cleaned, The trick is to know your limits. Remember: Always check your set rules twice on both screens. How To Get There To get to the duel arena simply click the Minigames teleport in your magic spellbook and choose Duel Arena. Types of Stakes DDsing *How it works: When DDS\Whip staking you click your spec while the counter in counting down. You then click on your opponent as he says "FIGHT!" and use all four of your specs on them. The second you run out of specs your switch to your whip and click on your opponent once. *Things to remember: Try and not "poke" your opponent with your dds. That just wastes time and your opponent gets almost like a free hit on you. I recommend doing a few "fun" dds duels before trying to stake. WARNING: Your oppenent may try to cheat and pull out a stronger one-handed weapon then a whip, if this happens be sure you had been taking video or picture proof so you may report that play on our Forums. Whipping *How it works: When Whip staking all you need to do is quickly click on your opponent when he yell "FIGHT!" You can then let your whip do the rest and hope for the best. *Things to remember: Make sure you opponent doesn't switch special attack on when you're setting rules. Boxing *How it works: When boxing you click your opponent the second he yells "FIGHT!" You can then let your fists or feet do the rest. *Things to remember: Make sure the weapon slot is off when your setting rules. Also, when boxing change your attack style around sometimes to try and deal with the situation you're in. For example, if your winning, use defend so you stay winning. If you're down, use attack, so you can maybe catch up. Mage-Boxing *How it works: Mage boxing is probably the hardest way of staking to master. You need to be quick with the mouse. When mage-boxing you need to click a spell, then click on your opponent the second he yell "FIGHT!" You then keep using spells on him til hes dead. *Things to remember: Don't stay with 1 spell the whole fight. Switch your spells up so you hit quicker. *Blood spells heal a portion of your HP when they deal damage to your opponent. Tips *Practice all the styles of staking before actually attempt to stake with items or money. Even though it doesn't seem like it, dueling isn't only luck. *Never stake your bank. I recommend taking out a certain amount of money or items and not taking anymore out even if you lose it all. You don't want to be cleaned. *Depending on the type of stake you're doing, always watch the rules on the second duel interface. Make sure your opponent didn't turn off any rules you wanted on, or turn on any rules you wanted off. * Familiarize yourself with the timers. Having the first hit is ALWAYS a good thing. * Only stake what you can afford. If not, and you get cleaned do not go to people for donations; because it's your fault. 'Please note: Items are NEVER refunded if you get scammed or glitched. Ensure that you always checking the 2nd staking screen & only stake what you're willing to lose.